Golden Call
|image1=Golden_Call_Extra.gif |caption1=Golden Call's walking animation from the Extras. |species=Human/Animatronic |aliases=Kyle (human name) Phone Guy |gender=Male |designed_by=Blackout, Owne |modeled_by=Owne |animated_by=Owne }}Golden Call is an antagonist in Dormitabis. He is an animatronic that contains remains of a human in a bear animatronic. Appearance Golden Call is badly damaged with holes and tears across his body. He has become a green color from age. He has two human eyes hanging out of their head and behind them are the red glowing eyes of the animatronic. Golden Call holds a phone that is covered in blood that is stuck to the suit's head. He has what appears to be intestines in his mouth with two ends hanging from his mouth, and another end hanging from his abdomen. Golden Call's rib cage can be shown along with more organs. Behavior Golden Call first appears in Night 5 and will send a Trojan voice mail once Havoc Foxy leaves Cam 5. To stop him, you have to type a password.The password can only be seeing at CAM 05 on Havoc Foxy's sign. List of Passwords: *Not just a distraction (distraction) *Are we still friends? (friends) *82838587 (The Password is the same) Note: As of the 1.6.3 update, this password was replaced by "2357" *Remember me? (Remember) *Falling apart, you? (Falling) *He is calling you (calling) *Missed me, John? (Missed) *Hurry up, John! (Hurry) *3/18/83 (83) *'He is awake (awake; Night 9 and Night 11 only)' Make sure if the longest word is capitalized e.g. Falling He is active alongside Havoc Foxy on Night 5, Night 7, Night 8, Night 9, and Night 11. On very rare occasions, Golden Call will appear on your desk where the camera system once was in a less grotesque appearance, play distorted and glitched music, and crash the game. 'Trivia' * It is confirmed that Golden Call contains the remains of Phone Guy from FNaF 1. * The password, "Not Just A Distraction" is possibly a reference to the popular Five Nights At Freddy's fan song, "Just Gold". * It is also most likely that Golden Call is the suit or animatronic of Golden Freddy. * Golden Call is not possessed by Phone Guy but rather only has his body remains. One of the dead children possesses him instead. The spirit's name is Kyle. ** Versions of the game before the 1.2.1 update implied this spirit is the bite victim from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as the extras stated he was bitten to death. * Golden Call actually has four eyes. His two human eyes, and the endoskeleton eyes that can be seen in some teasers as red pupils. *You can still cancel the call even when it's playing. *If you look at the left door during the call, you have a chance to see Golden Call. *As of March 9th, 2018, the 82838587 password was replaced by a simpler password: "2357" *When he appears on your desk, he seems to be holding a microphone where the telephone is supposed to be. **The reason for this possibly because this version of Golden Call is a flashback hallucination of the player's past. **It is also worth noting that the song that plays is called 'Nightmare (Yellow Bear Attacks)' from the 'INSANITY' soundtrack (another one of Blackout's fangames) but with a more distorted and twisted sound; there's even an edited version of the original Five Night's at Freddy's Golden Freddy laugh put into the already unsettling mix. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Golden Call in a rare screen. Golden Call.png|Golden Call in his first teaser. Golden call.png|Golden call in another teaser. Golden Call - HIDE teaser.png|Another teaser. The word "HIDE" can be found hidden. GoldenCallJump.gif|Golden Call's jumpscare. 1418.png|Random render of Golden Call. Screenshot 20180314-214629.jpg|Golden Call in a rare screen. 1364.png|Golden Call in Cam 02. 984.png|Golden Call's icon in the Extra menu. Category:Havocs Category:Animatronics Category:Bears